Energy bills for current commercial building are calculated at the building level, not at the individual occupant or occupant group level. As a result, individual occupants do not know how to improve the energy efficiency of the whole building. However, research shows that proper personalize energy usage visualization can motivate occupants to achieve more energy savings. These methods include, but not limited to: energy games, optimal incentive designs, green tenant contract, individual energy dashboards, etc.
Ultimately, it is desired to provide techniques for measuring how energy is used by individuals or groups of individuals within a space. These measurements are referred to herein as “energy splits.” To determine energy splits, one could install additional hardware sensors to monitor energy usage, for example, at the individual room or zone level. However, the adding of sensors to an existing building often requires a considerable investment.